Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to output audio content concurrently with presented video content. However, on occasion, the actual presented audio content is not the same as the audio content that is associated with the presented video content. Or, the actual presented audio content is not the “best” available and/or preferred audio content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide the correct and/or the best available audio content that corresponds to presented video content.